Good Morning!
by Ciradel the ChronicleWriter
Summary: Cilan and Iris are married and they have three children. Their daughter Hydrangea tell about a regular morning of their family.


**Good Morning!**

I woke up when my alarm clock rang at 6 o'clock. I set off the alarm clock, got up and walked to my closet. I chose my usual clothes: long, dark green skirt, white shirt and brown vest. Then I sat down at the desk and brushed my long, dark purple hairs and tied my hairs in a braid. I placed my eyeglasses on my face, glanced at my reflection at mirror, nodded to myself with smile and left my room. It was time to prepare the breakfast for my family.

* * *

My name is Hydrangea and I'm 19 years old. My family includes my father Cilan, my mother Iris and my younger siblings Silas and Vi. And of course all of our pokemons! My father is the S-class Pokemon Connoisseur and my mother is the Champion of Unova region's Pokemon League, so I'm very proud of both of them. When I was younger, I traveled across the Unova and Kalos region and took part in the Pokemon League tournaments. I was never enought skillful to challenge the Champions itselves but I had fun during my journeys, not to mention that I got many pokemon friends. After the League of Kalos I returned back to home and now I study to Pokemon Ranger.

* * *

We have decide together that everybody in our family prepare breakfast by turns. Today was my turn, so I started immediately. I washed my hands, wore an apron and called help: I sent out two of my pokemons, Gallade and Pansage. "Alright Gallade and Pansage. It's our turn again," I said with smile: "You know what to do, don't you?" Pansage and Gallade nodded so we started. Gallade placed plates and others dishes on the table with Psychic. Pansage got milk, fruit juice, bread, butter, cheese, ham and others and placed them on the table, enought carefully to avoid dishes Gallade had placed. I cook porridge and prepare tea water. I walked to the window and opened it so we would get some fresh air and I continued breakfast preparations. Then I heard some sounds from my parents bedroom and after some time my father appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hydrangea," father said cheerfully. "Good morning," I answered with smile: "Did you sleep well?" "Of course I did," father said when he sat down at the kitchen table. "Is mother still sleeping?" I asked. "She was already little bit awake. I'm sure she will get up soon. Unlike that another..." father chuckled. I smiled. It wasn't surprise that my sister Vi wasn't morning person. "Then it is time to do something for it," I said when I took my third pokeball and sent out my pokemon Castform. "Castform," I said: "Will you go to wake my sister up?" Castform laughted lightly and left the kitchen. I continued making the breakfast and father read the newspaper what Pansage has got a little time ago. Everything was quite peaceful until we heard very familiar shriek and Castform returned back to me quickly. "Thank you Castform," I said with smile and returned it back to its pokeball. I started wash dishes I used preparing the breakfast when I heard heavy steps walking on the upstairs and then here was a 'thumb' on the kitchen door. I turned and smiled innocently to my younger sister Vi who glared at me at the kitchen door. Next to her stood my younger brother Silas.

"Good morning Vi and Silas," I said. Vi said nothing, just continued to glare at me. At least Silas smiled and said: "Morning father and Hydrangea." "You know that I hate that way to wake me up," Vi said finally. "I'm so sorry, sleepyhead. I couldn't resist the temptation," I smiled.

* * *

My 11 years old sister Vi reminds our mother the most of all of us children. She has brown eyes and as wild nature as mother has. And Vi hate almost everything cold (except ice cream and lemonade). However, my sister has short, messy and light purple hairs. Vi was wearing a long, pink hooded shirt, black shorts and sneakers.

* * *

"I either didn't like that way to wake up our sister," Silas stated seriously. Vi glanced at our brother with smile and said: "Thanks Silas." "Her scream reminds me of Misdreavus's scream and you know that I dislike Ghost type pokemons," Silas reminded me. Vi just rolled her eyes.

* * *

My younger brother Silas is 15 years old and our only brother. He has same green eyes without whites like father and I have and long, dark green hairs which he always have in a ponytail. He was wearing white t-shirt, brown shorts and sneakers. Just like Silas said, he has fear of Ghost type pokemons because when he was younger, he was walking in the forest in late evening and then group of Ghost type pokemon scared him half to death. After the incident my brother didn't trust those type pokemons.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready soon. Will you give breakfast for our pokemons in the meantime?" I asked. Vi and Silas glanced at each others and aswers: "Okay." I gave them all my six pokeballs which includes my pokemons Castform, Goodra, Gallade, Pansage, Vespiqueen and Flygon. Vi and Silas left the kitchen to get our parents pokemons and Silas's Snivy, Hoothoot and Bronzor and Vi's Tepig and Axew.

I placed washed dishes back in the kitchen cabinet when mother came in the kitchen. "Good morning, Iris," father said with smile. "Morning, mother," I said: "Did you sleep well?" "I slept well, thanks for asking. Until I heard screaming," mother answered and touched hers temple: "It sounded like Misdreavus had scream." Mother looked around: "Where are they anyway?" "They are giving our pokemons breakfast," I answered. "I see," mother stated and sat down next to father. Just then my siblings returned back in the kitchen. "good morning, mother!" Silas said with smile. "Morning, Silas and Vi", mother answered: "How did you sleep?" Silas nodded but Vi stated: "I slept well until somebody wake me in horrible way." "I'm sorry. I promise that I don't do it again," I smiled apologically. Just then father asked: "Well, now the whole family is here, would we eat breakfast?" "Of course. It's breakfast time!" I said and we sat at the breakfast table.


End file.
